PTV to telecast Palaro 2013 highlights and updates
April 12, 2013 PTV-4 is the most state-owned networks in the country for government news and public affairs like Panahon.TV, Balitaan, Good Morning Boss!, News@1, News@6 and NewsLife together with PTV Special Forum, Biz News, The Veronica Chronicles, Government@Work, I-Connect, GSIS Members Hour, SME Go!, Bantay OCW and Damayan, cultural, educational and children's programs with CONSTEL, Mag-Agri Tayo!, Concert at the Park, Paco Park Presents, Ating Alamin, Cartoon Hour and Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan, and sports programming such as PTV Sports along with the UCAA, ABL and UAAP for the basketball games, also improving for the new general entertainment programming such as Show Up: Ang Bagong Game Show ng Bayan as well as the upcoming koreanovela programs which will aired here on this channel There is another first in this year’s Palarong Pambansa. It will be the first time for the People’s Television 4 to cover the event, affording televiewers a comprehensive update on the country’s biggest annual sporting event. PTV-4 General Manager Cleo Donga-as and Department of Education Undersecretary Rizalino Rivera signed an agreement today, which binds the national television network to provide airtime and telecast the daily events of the 2013 Palarong Pambansa highlights and updates. Education Secretary Br. Armin A. Luistro FSC said the agreement will provide optimum mileage for the Palaro in terms of coverage as PTV-4 has a network of provincial stations and the capability to broadcast television programs nationwide with the basketball games to the UCAA, ABL and UAAP which doing the TV viewership ratings as well, and its live coverage of the Sotuheast Asian Games, Asian Games and Olympic Games. “With the PTV-4 as our broadcast partner we are confident that our viewing public can follow the events as if they are on the ringside, so to speak,” said Luistro. DepEd has earlier announced a first in the Palarong Pambansa when it announced that the private sector is offering cash awards to athletes who will excel in the Palaro. Based on the agreement, PTV-4 will air the Palaro at PTV Sports: 2013 Palarong Pambansa Special – Recap from April 22 to 26, 2013 – Monday to Friday, 5:00PM – 6:00PM including updates in all PTV's flagship news programs, including Balitaan, Good Morning Boss!, News@1, News@6 and NewsLife as well as its educational programming CONSTEL: Counting Studies via Television for Physics in Everyday Life, Chemistry in Action, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and English High School. Moreover, PTV 4 shall broadcast the 2013 Palarong Pambansa Highlights and Updates through live streaming at www.ptv.ph. Also, the ABL and UAAP game days are projected to help boost Channel 4's flagship national news programs like Panahon.TV, Balitaan, Good Morning Boss!, News@1, PTV Sports, News@6 and NewsLife will show in the audience ratings performance of the competition. In the UAAP basketball team as the championships Soaring Falcons, Blue Eagles, Green Archers, Tamaraws, Bulldogs, Ateneo-La Salle, Red Warriors, Fighting Maroons and Growling Tigers. As the Telebisyon ng Bayan will once again be seen in the national local network, for the first time basketball in the history of television that the ABL and UAAP are in the same station. 'UAAP Season 75 on PTV' Tuesday and Thursday from 7pm-9:30pm, Saturday and Sundays from 2pm-6pm :March 5, 2013 (Tuesday) :UAAP Softball Finals 2 :March 7, 2013 (Thursday) :UAAP Baseball Finals 3 :March 12, 2013 (Tuesday) :UAAP Volleyball :March 14, 2013 (Thursday) :UAAP Women's Tennis Finals 1 :March 19, 2013 (Tuesday) :UAAP Women's Tennis Finals 2 :March 21, 2013 (Thursday) :UAAP Women's Tennis Finals 3